The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An endotracheal tube (ETT) is a medical device used to establish and maintain an airway to the patient's lungs. Ventilators are frequently connected to ETTs to assist a patient who is having difficulty breathing independently. Endotracheal tubes are generally long, tubular devices with at least one lumen that may be inserted through a patient's mouth and down into the patient's trachea.
While ETTs are generally used as a temporary solution for a patient that requires assistance breathing, they still may remain in a patient for days, or even weeks, at a time. ETTs are generally considered uncomfortable and even painful for patients, which can be exacerbated by prolonged and continuous use. A patient's gag reflex may also cause problems, especially during the initial insertion of the ETT into the patient's trachea.
Physicians have used local anesthetic spray or sometimes even nerve blocks injected into the nearby tracheal tissue to help alleviate the discomfort or pain. These methods are often used prior to the initial insertion of the ETT into the patient's trachea. However, these solutions are only temporary, and repeat injections are often required to maintain their effectiveness. Thus, there exists a need for a device and method that provides continuous relief from the pain and discomfort of an indwelled ETT throughout the entire lifespan (or a significant portion) of the ETT.